Jeff the Killer
Qui di seguito vi proponiamo entrambe le versioni del racconto: __FORCETOC__ __TOC__ Jeff the Killer 2015 Remake scritto da: Banningk1979. Traduzione a opera di: Nah'Kaal. Nota dell'autore: Questa è la mia versione del remake di Jeff the Killer, è stato selezionato dalla community tramite una votazione, per diventare la nuova storia di Jeff the Killer. La pasta che è arrivata seconda la potete trovare qui ed è stata scritta da SiriusNightshade, quella invece arrivata terza è stata scritta da JZoidberg e potete trovarla qui. Questa non è la storia originale, ma piuttosto una rivisitazione. Please enjoy! Il giorno in cui Jeffrey Woods e la sua famiglia arrivarono nella loro nuova casa, il cielo era nuvoloso e il clima caldo e umido. Il cielo grigio sembrava sottolineare il suo umore. Jeff non era entusiasta di essere lì. C’era però da dire che la loro nuova casa era davvero bella, un chiaro esempio del successo ritrovato di suo padre, ma malgrado ciò, non era la casa che soleva conoscere. Una settimana dopo essersi trasferiti, Jeff e Liu si alzarono presto. Il cielo era di un acceso e splendido blu e, anche se il clima caldo della Louisiana faceva i suoi soliti scherzi crudeli, i fratelli decisero che un giro in bicicletta di mattina per esplorare la zona sarebbe stato la giusta soluzione per combattere le fitte nostalgiche di casa che entrambi stavano provando nel corso dell’ultima settimana. «Mi manca casa» sbottò Liu, mentre Jeff spalmava della salsa sul burrito scaldato al microonde che sarebbe diventato la sua colazione. «Anche a me, Liu, ma immagino che sia questa la nostra nuova casa, ora, così forse dovremmo farci l’abitudine» rispose Jeff. «Lo so, ma tutti i nostri amici e le nostre cose sono a Walnut Square. Ricordi quell’edificio in cui ci intrufolavamo per poi salire in cima e guardare le luci della città accendersi? Mi manca.» continuò Liu, sembrando giù di morale. «Sì, e il ZM Video, il proprietario ci conosceva, ci lasciava sempre noleggiare film non adatti a minori anche senza i nostri genitori, e ci dava sempre un gioco gratis a noleggio se affittavamo un po’ di film… Sì, mi manca anche quello, ma Liu, noi dobbiamo…» Liu lo interruppe: «Lo so, dobbiamo cercare di non scoraggiarci, ma rimane il fatto che questo posto sembra così finto, e mamma e papà continuano a trattarci come se nemmeno fossimo qui.» Jeff sospirò: «È vero, lo fanno. Speravo solo che la nuova casa avrebbe migliorato il loro umore, ma che ci possiamo fare, noi?» Liu non sapeva come rispondere. Jeff finì la sua colazione e i due ragazzi lasciarono la casa per salire sulle loro bici ed esplorare l’area circostante ancora per un po’. Scoprirono così che il posto in cui si erano trasferiti era piuttosto vicino a un gruppo di negozi in un piccolo centro commerciale. “Village Shopping Center” era il nome della piccola catena di negozi. Tra questi vi erano un “Pizza Hut,” un ristorante cinese, una tabaccheria, un “Spring Store” e un videonoleggio, ciò che più emozionava Jeff e Liu. «Dovremmo prendere mamma o papà, per portarli qui e aprire un conto, così potremo affittare film.» propose Liu, mentre Jeff girava una custodia per leggere la descrizione che c’era dietro di un film horror. «Merda, hai ragione.» rispose improvvisamente Jeff, sentendosi piuttosto frustrato al pensiero. Sapeva che ci avrebbe messo una vita a portare in quel posto i suoi genitori e a concludere l’iscrizione, dal momento che ciò che facevano dopo la routine lavorativa era rimanere in stanze separate finché la fame non fosse abbastanza da farli uscire fuori e parlare. Jeff diede un’occhiata alla ragazza che stava lavorando dietro alla cassa. «Forse posso andare lì e convincerla con belle parole a farci diventare membri» scherzò Jeff. «Sì, giusto Jeff, le basterebbe guardarti solo per un momento per farci bandire tutti e due.» «Dubiti di me, ometto?» rispose Jeff, ora entrambi i fratelli stavano ridacchiando. «Dubitare di te? Il ragazzo che ha baciato due ragazze e che ha quasi toccato una tetta? Oh, naturalmente no, vai pure a sfoggiare tutto il tuo fascino.» «Comunque sia, avrei sicuramente scopato con quella ragazza, ma i suoi genitori erano appena arrivati a casa e…» ribatté Jeff. «L’ultima volta che mi hai raccontato questa storia hai detto che i suoi genitori erano fuori città e che era sua sorella ad essere ritornata a casa…» Jeff iniziò ad agitarsi e mentre cercava di dare una risposta adatta, la ragazza dietro al bancone stabilizzò la situazione parlando lei stessa ai due. «Ehi, quelle non sono le vostre bici?» chiese la giovane donna, puntando in direzione della vetrina. Jeff e Liu guardarono lì dove stava indicando e videro là fuori tre ragazzi, due dei quali stavano pedalando in cerchio sulle bici dei fratelli Woods.Non facevano altro che girare in tondo, per poi saltare giù dalle bici, lasciando che si schiantassero sull’asfalto. I due ragazzi sulle bici erano piuttosto magri, mentre il ragazzo più pesante stava sul marciapiede, bevendo una Red Bull e guardando la scena. Jeff e Liu uscirono fuori dalle porte del videonoleggio e il ragazzo grasso li vide avvicinarsi. Jeff non poteva sentire cosa stava dicendo ai suoi amici, ma, mentre urlava, fece alcuni gesti e gli altri due ragazzi lasciarono lì dov’erano le bici, per poi dirigersi verso il marciapiede, in direzione dei due fratelli. «Sono le vostre bici?» chiese uno dei ragazzi, mentre Jeff e Liu rientrarono nel caldo estivo. «Sì, perché le state usando?» chiese bruscamente Liu. «Le abbiamo solo viste lì, rilassati, avevamo immaginato che qualcuno le avesse lasciate qua fuori per noi.» Rispose lo stesso ragazzo e i suoi due amici si unirono a lui, da entrambi i lati. Jeff, determinato a partire col piede giusto in questo posto, cercò di cambiare il corso della discussione. «Beh, sono nostre. Ci siamo trasferiti qui circa una settimana fa, viviamo a Fairmont Avenue, a un paio di isolati da qui. Stavamo solo dando un’occhiata al di fuori del condominio.» Jeff sperava che un tono civile potesse rivoltare la situazione, ma capì dallo sguardo insolente stampato sulla faccia del ragazzo che sarebbe stato difficile uscirne. «Buon per te, ti sei trasferito da qualche parte.» commentò il ragazzo grasso. «Oh sì, Troy,» rispose il ragazzo di prima «si sono trasferiti in quella casa di merda con il vialetto di ghiaia. Mi stavo giusto chiedendo chi si fosse trasferito in quel posto.» «Beh, Randy, ora lo sappiamo» continuò il ragazzo grasso, apparentemente chiamato Troy. Jeff, continuando a cercare di salvare la conversazione, provò a parlare pacificamente e in modo scherzoso un’altra volta. «Okay, così… tu sei Troy, e tu sei Randy. Beh, io sono Jeff e questo è mio fratello Liu, ci siamo appena trasferiti da New Orleans.» «Non sei a New Orleans, ora» disse il terzo ragazzo, che solo ora aveva deciso di parlare. «Già, e chi cazzo ti ha detto che puoi chiamarci con i nostri nomi?» chiede Randy, con l’insolente, spocchioso sorriso che non gli lasciava mai la faccia. Jeff sorrise e rispose a Randy: «Beh, pensavo di chiamarti “fottuto stronzo”, ma ho preferito lasciarti il beneficio del dubbio.» In quel momento, una vampata di rabbia rimpiazzò il sorrisetto che era rimasto sul volto di Randy per l’intera conversazione. Gli altri due ragazzi, Troy e l’ancora sconosciuto terzo membro della banda, erano rimasti momentaneamente in silenzio a causa dello sgomento. Forse non accadeva spesso che qualcuno gli tenesse testa. «Oh, scusami, questo linguaggio era troppo adulto per te?» chiese Jeff «E tu, ragazzo che sta in silenzio, sappiamo che qui non siamo a New Orleans» disse Jeff, fissando il ragazzo magro che gli aveva ricordato la località geografica «perché se ora fossimo a New Orelans, voi tre sareste stati presi a calci in culo per aver toccato la roba di qualcun altro.» Il ragazzo magro guardò l’uno e l’altro amico, tuttavia, Randy, che era chiaramente il capo, sapeva già come controbattere. «Keith, vuoi davvero lasciare che questa puttanella ti parli in questa maniera?» Jeff conosceva questa parte. E mentre lui desiderava piuttosto ardentemente picchiare Randy e i due amici intorno, una vera preoccupazione invase improvvisamente la sua mente. Se lui e Liu avessero partecipato a una zuffa durante la prima settimana nel loro nuovo quartiere, i loro genitori avrebbero sicuramente dato di matto. Li poteva già sentire. E mentre a casa la situazione era lontana dall’essere perfetta, persino dopo il trasferimento, un senso di pace aveva pervaso la famiglia, e Jeff, cercando di sopprimere i suoi istinti, decise di fare del suo meglio per mantenerla. Jeff squadrò i tre, molto ben vestiti, dall’aspetto privilegiato di ragazzi di periferia, e cercò di respingerli. «Come siete noiosi. Avanti, Liu, lascia che continuino a fare i loro giochi da bambini senza di noi.» Liu, a sentirlo, rise e seguì suo fratello, procedendo verso le bici. Tuttavia, Randy e la sua piccola banda di aspiranti teppisti non accettarono niente di tutto ciò. Si spostarono per bloccare Jeff e suo fratello, ancora una volta. «Dove stai andando, femminuccia?» chiese Randy, spintonando Jeff. Jeff sapeva che quella spinta non era stata data con convinzione, Randy stava cercando di inquadrarlo, per scoprire i suoi punti deboli. Se la situazione fosse stata diversa, l’avrebbe spinto ancora più forte, ma Jeff soppresse ancora una volta la crescente rabbia che si stava creando in lui. Liu reagì un po’ di più alla spinta. «Stiamo andando a casa di tua madre, io e mio fratello abbiamo risparmiato due dollari tra una commissione e l’altra, ma abbiamo sentito che non si fa pagare molto.» Mentre le parole uscivano dalla bocca di Liu, Randy sembrava capire solo una piccola parte del tutto. Randy Hayden è cresciuto a Mandeville. Suo padre era socio di una ditta locale che faceva tantissimi soldi, qualcosa che Jeff sarebbe presto venuto a sapere. Randy e i suoi amici, malgrado avessero la stessa età di Jeff, sono cresciuti in circostanze palesemente diverse. Loro erano abituati ad essere ascoltati, loro erano abituati ad essere temuti. Era Randy il destinatario dell’insulto, che se ne stava lì, immobile. Fu però Troy, il ragazzo grasso, a farsi avanti, con il pugno chiuso e gli occhi socchiusi per la rabbia. «Con chi stai parlando?» gridò Troy, cercando di colpire selvaggiamente Liu. Liu, che era in buona forma e che aveva dato il cambio a Jeff una volta o due durante la boxe, riuscì ad evitare il pugno, ma a stento. E questo fu tutto, ancora una volta poteva essere finita qui. Troy era stato chiaramente colto di sorpresa dalla velocità di Liu, e non provò a colpirlo una seconda volta. Tuttavia, questi erano bulli, ragazzi che cercavano risse per un motivo. Quello magro, Keith gli girò intorno e tirò un pugno, che colpì la parte sinistra del volto di Liu. Jeff aveva visto abbastanza. Era scioccato da come la situazione fosse degenerata così velocemente, anche se se l’aspettava praticamente sin dall’inizio. Quando si imbatté in Randy e i suoi amici, era curioso. Da lì si era sviluppato del fastidio nei loro confronti e, lentamente, il fastidio si evolse in rabbia. Tuttavia, dopo aver visto Liu venir preso a pugni, dopo aver notato un piccolo rivolo di sangue sul labbro inferiore del fratello e vedendo lo sguardo soddisfatto sul volto di Keith, la rabbia che Jeff aveva provato fino a quel momento, mutò improvvisamente in un’ira che non aveva mai provato prima in vita sua. Jeff Woods non esitò. Fece un passo avanti, i suoi piedi assunsero subito la giusta posizione che aveva imparato dalle lezioni di boxe a cui suo padre una volta l’aveva iscritto, e diede un potente destro al viso di Keith. Il magro ragazzo non ebbe tempo nemmeno di provare shock o dolore. Il pugno l’aveva preso di sorpresa e le sue ginocchia cedettero. Keith cadde a terra, in mezzo a una grande confusione e a una paura nascente. Randy, il cosiddetto capo, era troppo sconvolto per reagire. Aveva avuto abbastanza esperienza nell’iniziare una lotta, ma non c’è mai stata una vera e propria volta in cui considerò di perderne. Non aveva mai sentito sentire la situazione scivolargli di mano in tale maniera. Era abituato ad essere il capo. Così, il vedere ora uno dei suoi amici essere abbattuto così velocemente e facilmente, lo lasciò in uno stato di shock che non sapeva come gestire. Troy, dall’altra parte, sembrava avere un piano, ovvero tirare un altro pugno. Si mosse in direzione di Jeff, più velocemente di quanto il suo peso sembrava permettergli, e tirò due pugni egualmente veloci. Tuttavia, Jeff ebbe problemi a evitarli entrambi. Troy, che sembrava essere a corto di idee, lasciò ricadere le braccia, come per dire “Dannazione, che faccio ora?”. Jeff sapeva come rispondere. Si diresse verso di lui, tirando tre ganci allo stomaco di Troy. Gli occhi del muscoloso ragazzo si spalancarono, diventando grandi come tortiere, ‘Un’analogia adeguata’ pensò Jeff. Barcollò all’indietro, stringendo il suo stomaco dolorante. Jeff non perse tempo e fece un altro passo in avanti, tirando un pugno deciso sulla mascella di Troy, causandogli una rovinosa caduta sul suo fondoschiena. Questo ricordò a Jeff “King Hippo”, dal gioco “Punch Out” che lui era solito giocare. Non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Jeff ora spostò la sua attenzione su Randy. Si avvicinò al ragazzo, sentendo qualcosa di nuovo che si stava creando in lui. Continuava a provare rabbia, l’ira in realtà, per le buffonate di questi tre stronzi. Loro hanno avuto il coraggio di fare casini con le loro bici, il coraggio di insultare due ragazzi che mai avevano visto prima e, ovviamente, come ultima offesa, di picchiare suo fratello. Tuttavia, mischiato a questo sentimento di rabbia, provava anche un dolce, appagante piacere. Non solo li stava prendendo a calci in culo, ma si stava godendo ogni singolo momento speso nel farlo. Era come se la gioia di dimostrare di cosa fosse capace fosse in perfetta armonia col la rabbia che provava nei loro confronti. Insieme, queste due si univano in un sadico, controllato senso di potere. Così era, finché Liu non si posizionò davanti a lui. «Jeff, fermati, è abbastanza!» urlò. «Perché smetterla ora, Liu? Loro volevano che accadesse.» rispose Jeff, con una voce piatta, che Liu non aveva mai sentito uscire dalla bocca di suo fratello. «La ragazza sta chiamando la polizia, guarda!» gridò di nuovo Liu e, stavolta, Jeff ritornò alla realtà abbastanza a lungo da poterlo sentire. Guardò verso la commessa del videonoleggio, che stava parlando freneticamente, mentre puntava in direzione del parcheggio. Improvvisamente, la strana e sadica sensazione che annebbiava la mente di Jeff scomparve e ritornò se stesso. «Cazzo, andiamo!» disse di fretta, e sia lui che Liu montarono sulle proprie bici per dirigersi all’uscita del parcheggio. «Sì, cazzo, è meglio che corriate!» gridò Randy alle loro spalle. Jeff e Liu non ci diedero peso, e pedalarono via. Un po’ di isolati più in là, i due scesero dalle loro bici e continuarono a piedi, accompagnando quelle a mano. Inizialmente, nessuno dei due fratelli parlò, quindi fu Liu a rompere il silenzio. «Jeff… grazie per avermi protetto. Grazie.» «Già, quei ragazzi sono stati dei veri pezzi di merda, se lo meritavano.» replicò Jeff, guardando in fondo alla strada che stavano percorrendo. «Cosa… Cosa ti era successo? Non ti avevo mai visto così.» domandò Liu. «Mi stavo solo difendendo, Liu, che altro avrei dovuto fare, lasciare che continuassero a picchiarti?» «Scommetto che loro vanno nella nostra stessa scuola, scommetto che li vedremo lì e che loro non se lo saranno scordato.» aggiunse Liu. «Ma chi se ne importa? Non abbiamo chiesto noi di trasferirci qui, non abbiamo chiesto niente di tutto ciò. Mamma e papà volevano solo una casa più grande in un quartiere più bello, e noi siamo coinvolti nei loro progetti, che ci piaccia oppure no. «Pensi che me ne freghi qualcosa di cosa pensino di noi quegli stronzetti pieni di soldi?» sbottò Jeff, ritornando a guardare i suoi piedi. «Credi che finiremo nei casini?» chiese Liu. «Per cosa, per esserci difesi?» chiese Jeff. «Già, immagino che tu abbia ragione, sono stati loro a cominciare.» rispose Liu, e per i fratelli la questione era chiusa. Tuttavia, i guai erano tutt’altro che finiti. Scoprirono infatti che il problema da cui pensavano essere sfuggiti, li stava aspettando davanti alla porta di casa. Jeff e Liu videro le auto della polizia ben prima che arrivassero al loro viale. Due macchine, entrambe parcheggiate di fronte alla loro abitazione. I due ragazzi sentirono una stretta allo stomaco; sapevano bene perché la polizia fosse lì. Jeff e Liu entrarono in soggiorno e videro i loro genitori seduti sul divano, con i due poliziotti in piedi, appoggiati al muro, che scrivevano nei loro taccuini. «Che cosa avete fatto, voi due?» strillò Sheila, non appena i due rientrarono in casa. Liu, più giovane e meno controllato di Jeff, si mise sulla difensiva. «Alcuni ragazzi hanno provato a crearci problemi vicino al videonoleggio, stavano rovinando le nostre bici e quando siamo usciti fuori hanno iniziato a infastidirci!» «Non è questa la versione che abbiamo sentito noi!» intervenne Matt Woods; la sua voce era ferma e piena di rabbia e delusione. «No, papà, è andata proprio così.» iniziò a spiegare Jeff. «Eravamo al “Friendly Video” e ci stavamo dando un’occhiata, quando questi tre ragazzi hanno preso le nostre bici senza chiedercelo. Tutto ciò che abbiamo fatto è stato uscire dal negozio, ma i ragazzi a quel punto hanno iniziato a parlarci in modo volgare, cercando di provocare una rissa. Abbiamo cercato di andarcene, ma in quel momento uno di loro ha dato a Liu un pugno sulla faccia.» Finalmente, uno dei due poliziotti parlò. Nella targhetta appesa alla sua uniforme si poteva leggere “Williamson”. «Ragazzi, abbiamo ricevuto delle serie lamentele nei vostri confronti. Da quello che ha detto la commessa del negozio, ci è stato riferito che siete stati voi due a iniziare il confronto con Randy e i suoi amici.» Jeff notò dalla sua voce che al poliziotto era piuttosto familiare al nome di Randy. Era una piccola città, dopotutto, e c’era una buona probabilità che l’uomo facesse da coach a Randy nella sua squadra di baseball, o che bevesse una birra ogni tanto con suo padre. Diavolo, era possibile persino che questo poliziotto fosse lo zio di uno dei bulli. «Nossignore,» rispose Jeff «non abbiamo cominciato noi, ma loro. Volevamo solo riprenderci le nostre bici e andarcene, ma ci hanno bloccati.» Williamson continuò, malgrado non avesse sentito praticamente nulla di ciò che aveva detto Jeff. «Diversi testimoni, inclusa la commessa del videonoleggio, hanno detto che sei stato tu il primo a batterti. Hanno aggiunto anche che i ragazzi stavano pedalando le vostre bici, ma lascia che ti faccia una domanda: avete legato le vostre bici a qualcosa con una catena o le avete lasciate giusto così, fuori dal negozio?» «Che importanza ha?» domandò Liu. «Beh, ragazzo mio, se tu lasci la tua bici per strada in questa maniera, non puoi biasimare Randy e i suoi amici per averle prese, no? Sarebbe stato diverso se avessi protetto la tua bicicletta in qualche modo, ma l’hai solo lasciata lì.» «Mamma, papà, non vi berrete mica questa storia? Sapete che io e Liu non iniziamo risse, l’abbiamo mai fatto? Quei tre teppistelli hanno cominciato, e se non vi sembra che questi poliziotti stiano prendendo le loro difensive, beh, avete bisogno di aprire gli occhi!» Jeff sapeva che così facendo stava correndo un grosso rischio, ma quella rabbia gli dava una sorta di soddisfazione. «Jeffrey, non parlare con questo tono di questi ufficiali, e non parlare così nemmeno a noi. Ora, è piuttosto ovvio che voi due non siate felici, qui, e che vi manchi la vostra vecchia casa, ma immischiarsi in liti già dalla prima settimana non cambierà niente!» ribatté la madre di Jeff. «Ascoltate, ragazzi, siete fortunati. Nessuno dei genitori ha sporto denuncia. Tutta questa situazione verrà segnalata come una semplice zuffa tra adolescenti. Ma siete entrambi avvertiti. Questa è una città tranquilla, non come New Orleans. Non tolleriamo questo tipo di comportamento, qui. Nel caso rivediate Randy, Keith o Troy, vi raccomando caldamente di porgere le vostre scuse. Terremo un occhio su ciascuno di voi, in modo che tutto ciò non accada più. Non vorrete mica avere la fedina penale sporca, vero?» Jeff si sentiva ribollire di rabbia e non riuscì a trattenere la sua lingua. «Chi è lui per te, agente Williamson? Randy è un tuo nipote? È il figlio di un tuo amico? O forse Lei si scopa sua madre, quando è in servizio? Quale di queste, agente?» «Ne ho abbastanza, tutti e due, filate in camera vostra!» Matt Woods scoprì apparentemente di non essere muto, dopotutto, quando ordinò ai figli di uscire dalla stanza. Jeff e Liu salirono le scale, tuttavia si rifiutarono di abbassare il capo dalla vergogna e di provare rimpianto. Nessuno dei due genitori parlò a loro per il resto della giornata. Jeff e Liu stettero al piano superiore, sfogando la frustrazione accumulata tra di loro. Erano stati fottuti, e lo sapevano benissimo, malgrado la loro giovane età. Vennero consolati un minimo dal fatto che, perlomeno, non erano stati arrestati o denunciati, ma capivano lo stesso cosa fosse accaduto. «Quel poliziotto stava proteggendo Randy.» sussurrò Jeff al fratello più giovane. «Senza dubbio.» rispose lui. «Dobbiamo guardarci le spalle; dobbiamo prenderci cura l’uno dell’altro. Hai visto cos’è successo di giù, persino i nostri genitori non si sono fatti avanti per difenderci.» aggiunse Jeff. «Già, che diavolo c’era sotto?» domandò Liu. «La loro reputazione, la loro fottuta reputazione, ecco cosa c’era alla base di tutto ciò. Tutto ciò che importa, a loro, è essere accettati in questo posto. Vogliono assicurarsi di andare d’accordo con il resto delle famiglie di Stepford. Niente più liti, se vediamo Randy o i suoi amici teste di cazzo, ci allontaniamo e basta, okay?» «Ma Jeff, tu potresti spaccargli il culo, perché dovremmo allontanarci?» chiese Liu. «Perché non posso spaccare il culo ai poliziotti, Liu, non posso spaccare il culo a mamma e papà e questo è quello che ci succede se ci proviamo. Quel fottuto Randy e i suoi scagnozzi sono protetti, qui, tu e io invece no. Così, se dovessimo rincontrarli, evitali e basta per favore, va bene?» Liu annuì. «Mi sento una femminuccia però, ho lasciato che Keith mi colpisse.» «No, non lo sei. Gliel’ho fatta pagare per quello, così come l’ho fatta pagare al suo grasso amico. Spero solo che ora ci lasceranno in pace.» sospirò Jeff. Jeff e Liu non ebbero notizie dei loro genitori per il resto della giornata. Rimasero nelle loro stanze fino a notte fonda e finalmente uscirono fuori per mangiare, non appena si furono assicurati che i loro genitori fossero andati a dormire. Liu disse che per quello si sentiva sollevato, ma Jeff aveva la strana sensazione che il peggio doveva ancora arrivare. E aveva ragione: infatti, il mattino seguente, quando i due fratelli scesero per fare colazione, i loro genitori erano già seduti al tavolo della sala da pranzo, fissando i ragazzi, non approvando niente di ciò che hanno visto. «Sedetevi.» disse Matt, con voce impassibile. «Che succede?» chiese Liu. «Ho detto: sedetevi.» sbottò di nuovo Matt, pronunciando con una certa rabbia quelle parole. I ragazzi obbedirono senza ulteriori domande. Matt Woods diede inizio alla sua ramanzina: «Tutto ciò che è successo ieri, picchiare dei ragazzini per aver toccato le vostre bici, parlare in quella maniera alla polizia, non portare rispetto né a me né a vostra madre, finisce oggi!» «Non abbiamo picchiato nessuno per aver toccato le nostre bici!» reagì Jeff. «Sta’ zitto Jeff, questa è una conversazione a senso unico!» ringhiò suo padre. «Quel ragazzo, Randy Hayden, suo padre è un socio della mia ditta, lo sapevi? Ci hai minimamente riflettuto quando lo hai aggredito per la tua maledetta bici?» «Non ci hai pensato per niente, vero, Jeff?» aggiunse Sheila. «Come avrei potuto saperlo?» domandò Jeff. Matt continuò: «Beh, ho speso l’intera mattinata parlando con suo padre al telefono. Suo padre è propenso a metterci una pietra sopra, ma, cazzo, figliolo, devo vedermela a lavoro, adesso. Hai la più pallida idea di come tutto ciò che hai fatto abbia recato danni a me, alla nostra famiglia?» Jeff sentì la rabbia ritornare e lottò con tutta la sua volontà per sopprimerla. Quindi, Jeff cercò di fare leva sull’istinto genitoriale dei due, «Mamma, guarda la faccia di Liu, gli hanno rotto un labbro, non vedi? È ancora gonfio!» Liu si voltò, per mostrare meglio la sua ferita. «Mio Dio, Jeff, un ragazzino ha alzato un po’ troppo le mani mentre giocava con tuo fratello, è una giusta motivazione per picchiarli? Volevo stringere amicizia con le altre famiglie del vicinato, ma grazie a te, ora non ne sono più tanto sicura.» Jeff e suo fratello non ebbero abbastanza tempo per prepararsi una risposta in loro difesa, che loro padre ricominciò a parlare. «Così, io e vostra madre ne abbiamo discusso. Dal momento che rimangono solo due settimane di vacanza, abbiamo deciso che Liu trascorrerà il resto del periodo a casa della zia Marcy. Le abbiamo già parlato e lei è disposta ad accoglierlo.» Sia Jeff che Liu si ammutolirono. Poco dopo, entrambi i ragazzi iniziarono a protestare nello stesso momento, ma riconobbero lo sguardo nei volti dei genitori. La decisione, ormai, era già stata presa. «Perché non ci possiamo andare tutti e due, allora?» chiese Jeff, in un ultimo disperato tentativo di allontanarsi dai suoi genitori. «Marcy non vi vuole tutti e due, lì, dice che voi siete troppo chiassosi e, sinceramente, concordo con lei.» rispose Sheila. E così accadde. Liu venne mandato a casa della zia, ad Abita Springs, in Louisiana, un posto persino più piccolo e triste di Madenville. Jeff guardò suo fratello partire, quindi ritornò nella sua camera. Provò ancora quella strana rabbia, tuttavia iniziò a essere quasi piacevole, per lui. Non poteva spiegarselo. Era a dir poco furioso nei confronti di quella sfilza di eventi, i suoi genitori hanno voltato le spalle ai propri figli. Però, dopotutto, tutti questi nuovi sentimenti che stava sperimentando non erano poi così terribili. La sua rabbia, per esempio, poteva quasi assaporarla. Era come un dolce, denso sciroppo che scorreva in lui. Naturalmente, lui sapeva quale fosse l’ingrediente in più che ne completava il sapore, ovvero quell’appagante gioia che aveva provato quando, il giorno prima, aveva conciato per le feste Randy e i suoi amici, che si fondeva perfettamente con la rabbia, creando quell’inebriante risultato che ora Jeff desiderava. Si addormentò, sdraiato sul suo letto, pensando a quel denso e viscoso sciroppo che sembrava farsi strada nel tessuto stesso della sua anima. Lo desiderava, ma sapeva anche che era veramente distruttivo e che non ne sarebbe venuto fuori nulla di buono, mettendolo ancora in pratica. Passati diversi giorni, la tensione era ancora alta tra Jeff e i suoi genitori. Senza Liu intorno, per lui non c’era nulla da fare se non stare seduto in quella stanza a giocare ai videogiochi. Usciva fuori, ma non si avventurava troppo lontano da casa. Sapeva che se Randy e i suoi scagnozzi si fossero rifatti vivi, ci sarebbe probabilmente stata un’altra zuffa. Per un po’ di giorni tutto filò abbastanza liscio e Jeff credeva di riuscire a superare questa faccenda. Tuttavia, sua madre rivoltò la situazione di domenica mattina. Jeff si era svegliato improvvisamente a causa di un raggio di sole che gli colpiva il volto. Sentì sua madre mormorare, cosa che lei non faceva spesso. Malgrado fosse ancora mezzo addormentato, sapeva che quel mormorio fosse forzato. Lo stava provocando per svegliarlo e immaginava che l’aggiunta del raggio di sole avrebbe velocizzato le cose. Quando notò gli occhi di Jeff aprirsi, si avvicinò al suo letto e iniziò a parlare con un tono che trasudava semplicemente falsa gioia. All’inizio Jeff rifiutò. Poteva davvero essere seria, sua madre? Si aspettava davvero che lui andasse da Randy e vi diventasse amico? Era ancora a letto quando sua madre smise l’incessante mormorio per poi dirgli di alzarsi e vestirsi. Una volta saputo il perché, Jeff le avrebbe risposto di no, che non c’era modo che accettasse. Tuttavia, sua madre era una scaltra manipolatrice e sapeva esattamente come portare a termine il suo lavoro. Gli promise che, se fosse andato da Randy almeno per provare a stringerci amicizia, per lei, avrebbe fatto in modo che Liu ritornasse il giorno successivo. In questo modo, lo mise con le spalle al muro. Non aveva nessuna scelta, se non quella di accettare. Poco dopo, Jeff e sua madre si stavano già dirigendo verso il viale di Randy. La madre di Randy rispose alla porta. «Tu devi essere Jeff.» disse lei, accogliendoli. Jeff sorrise, per confermare il fatto che fosse lui. «Salve, sono Sheila Woods, lieta di incontrarla finalmente di persona!» annunciò la madre di Jeff, superando il figlio e tendendo la mano alla madre di Randy. «Sheila, sono così contenta di fare la tua conoscenza. Sono Bridgette Hayden. Mi è dispiaciuto davvero tanto venire a sapere che i nostri due ragazzi hanno avuto una piccola lite, l’altro giorno. Sai com’è con gli adolescenti, gli ormoni impazziscono e tutto il resto. Randy non si immischia mai in risse, ma mi ha spiegato che Jeff e suo fratello sono nuovi qui, e non hanno ancora imparato come vanno le cose a Madenville, non è così, Jeff?» Jeff non resistette nel tirare una piccola frecciatina. «Già, le porgo le mie scuse, signora Hayden. Io e Liu non avevamo idea che per suo figlio e i suoi amici fosse una cosa normale usare le nostre bici senza chiedere alcun permesso.» «Bridgette, ha preso questa brutta abitudine da suo padre, non sa mai quando tacere. Che ne dici se tu ed io ci andiamo a prendere un caffè, potresti raccontarmi qualche pettegolezzo su Madenville mentre i nostri ragazzi fanno conoscenza nella giusta maniera.» «Randy è nella sua camera, Jeff, al piano di sopra, la seconda porta alla tua sinistra. Sono sicura che sentirai il rumore dei suoi videogiochi o qualcosa del genere.» disse Bridgette con voce leggermente scherzosa. «La ringrazio, signora.» rispose Jeff, ed entrò in casa. Jeff bussò alla porta e sentì Randy rispondere “Entra”. «Ehi, così, penso che tu l’abbia saputo… i nostri genitori vogliono che facciamo un’uscita, giusto per conoscerci meglio» disse Jeff, con un po’ di convinzione. «Sì, è stata un’idea di mia madre, non le piacciono le scenate. Sinceramente, penso che si preoccupi anche troppo. Voglio dire, sono tranquillo se lo sei pure tu.» Jeff si sedette sul pavimento, vicino a Randy, e continuò con la conversazione. «Dunque… è saltato fuori che tuo padre è il capo di mio padre, che ha dato di matto per la zuffa nel parcheggio. In realtà era preoccupato di venir licenziato o qualcosa così.» «Mio padre è praticamente il capo di chiunque. Odio maledettamente che lo sia, credo che metà dei ragazzi della mia scuola mi parlino solo perché i loro genitori sono collegati in qualche maniera all’azienda di mio padre.» «E perché lo odi?» domandò Jeff. «Perché è falso, questa intera, dannata città è falsa. Lo capirai man mano, ma credimi: tutti quelli che vivono qui fingono solo di essere persone diverse. I miei genitori mi fanno fare tutta questa roba, tra trofei e altre cose, solo per vantarsene.» Jeff sorrise. «So come ti senti. Mio padre mi ha iscritto a boxe un anno fa, perché qualche suo collega aveva un fratello che ci lavorava o robe così. Anche se poi il ragazzo ha smesso di starci e la settimana subito dopo ero già fuori.» «Vorrei tanto che fosse così semplice.» rispose Randy. «Odio giocare a baseball, ma mio padre sicuramente mi ci farà giocare pure l’estate prossima, e quella dopo ancora. È come se lui sapesse che lo odio, ma vuole assicurarsi che lo stupido nome della sua compagnia sua stampato sul retro della mia maglietta.» «Randy, perché tu e i tuoi amici avete fatto casini con le nostre bici, l’altro giorno?» «Te l’ho detto, questa città è falsa e fottutamente noiosa. Non c’è niente da fare qui. Dobbiamo sempre cercare qualcosa da fare. Voglio dire, sono così tante le volte in cui puoi andare al videonoleggio o percorrere i sentieri sterrati del bosco. Tutte le ragazze sono presuntuose, tutti i negozi chiudono presto, non c’è nessun centro commerciale e il cinema si trova dall’altra parte della città. Siamo solo annoiati, amico, immagino di doverti chiedere scusa per quello che è successo.» «È tutto ok.” rispose Jeff «Immagino di dover chiedere scusa anch’io. Le cose sono andate un po’ troppo oltre.» «Intendi la lotta?» chiese Randy. «È tutto a posto anche per quella. Quei ragazzi, Keith e Troy, mi si sono appicciati solo per via di mio padre. È come ti ho già detto, sicuramente i loro genitori li forzano a uscire con me.» Il pomeriggio proseguì e Jeff presto dimenticò di essere stato forzato a essere lì presente. Anzi, pensava che dopotutto Randy sarebbe potuto piacergli. Certo, il loro primo incontro non si è concluso bene, ma stava scoprendo che non era poi così male, una volta levati i suoi amici di mezzo. Circa un’ora dopo, le cose presero una nuova piega. Jeff sentì due portiere chiudersi quasi allo stesso momento e quindi il motore accendersi. Appoggiò a terra il joystick e guardò fuori dalla finestra della stanza di Randy, giusto in tempo per vedere sua madre e quella di Randy uscire dal viale. «I nostri genitori stanno andando via.» disse Jeff. «Lo immaginavo da prima, infatti credevo che prima o poi mia madre avrebbe chiesto a tua madre di andare a fare shopping o prendere un caffè o qualcosa del genere.» Jeff sentì Randy mettere in pausa il gioco. «Ehi, Jeff, andiamo al piano di sotto, voglio farti vedere una cosa fortissima.» lo invitò Randy, e Jeff lo seguì. Randy lasciò Jeff fuori dal garage. Era caldo lì dentro, con la porta principale chiusa. Il garage era ben fornito, e Jeff osservò diverse pile di riviste sotto una panchina, e altrettanti mucchi di attrezzi e strumenti di vario tipo. Restando lì, in quel piccolo, chiuso garage, con il calore dell’ormai quasi finita estate che si faceva sentire, Jeff iniziò a sentirsi leggermente a disagio. Nonostante il fatto che lui e Jeff avessero legato abbastanza nelle ultime ore, Jeff non poteva ignorare la sensazione che le cose potessero andare diversamente, ora che gli adulti non c’erano. «Cosa vuoi mostrarmi?» chiese Jeff. «Aspetta, lascia che la prenda.» rispose Randy, spostando le riviste che coprivano una piccola cassetta rossa. Jeff osservò Randy prendere la scatola e aprirla. «Guarda qua, la pistola lanciarazzi di mio padre.» annunciò Randy, agitando la rossa pistola tubiforme in questione. «Woah, stai attento con quella!» gridò Jeff, più scioccato che preoccupato. «È tutto ok, non fare la femminuccia, non è nemmeno carica.» lo corresse Randy. Tuttavia, Jeff lo vide prendere delle munizioni dalla cassetta. Randy continuò a giocherellare con la pistola, inserendovi le munizioni. «Ora è carica.» annunciò. «Mio padre mi ha fatto vedere come si usa l’anno scorso, mentre eravamo a fare canottaggio. Qualche volta la prendo e sparo razzi ad un albero. Ma forse, questa volta non avrò bisogno di un albero.» Il cambio tonale della voce e il comportamento di Randy erano impossibili da ignorare. «Okay, beh, bell’arma. Torniamo in casa però, fa caldo qui e sto iniziando ad avere fame, hai qualcosa da mangiare?» Però, mentre Jeff si dirigeva verso la piccola porta che l’avrebbe riportato a casa, il suo cammino fu subito interrotto da due facce familiari. «Dove stai andando, Jeffrey?» chiese bruscamente il ragazzo grasso, Troy, mentre lui e Keith avanzavano nel garage. «Vi ci è voluto molto per arrivare qui, stronzi, ho dovuto fare la babysitter a questa checca per tutto il giorno.» urlò Randy, con un’insana gioia presente nelle sue parole. «Scusa, Randy, ma Keith ha dovuto tagliare il prato del viale di fronte a casa sua, prima che i suoi genitori lo lasciassero andare.» disse Troy, leggermente imbarazzato. «Va tutto bene, l’importante è che ora siamo qui.» disse Keith. «Ma che cazzo succede?» chiese Jeff, guardando Randy. Notò che lui aveva ancora la pistola lanciarazzi tra le mani. «Oh, ti dirò subito cosa sta succedendo, Jeff. Devi delle scuse a Keith e Troy per l’altro giorno. Tu, schifoso, li hai picchiati per poi dartela a gambe. Non hai nemmeno avuto le palle di affrontarli fino alla fine, così, ora, pagherai per ciò che hai fatto.» spiegò Randy. «Non voglio lottare con voi, ok? Ne ho abbastanza di quella merda.» rispose Jeff, guardandosi intorno per cercare un’uscita. «Hai ragione su questo, non dovrai infatti combattere. Devi solo stare lì e lasciare che i miei ragazzi ti prendano a botte. Dopodiché, lo farò io, e quando finirò te ne vai fuori da casa mia. Dirò a mia madre che ti sei sentito male e che sei tornato a casa a piedi e, dopo ciò, se ci vedrai ancora, ti consiglio di continuare a camminare nella direzione opposta.» «Non starò qui in piedi a farmi picchiare da te o dai tuoi amici, così lasciami solo andare a casa. Dirò a mia madre che la situazione si è risolta e tutti ne usciamo vincitori, okay?» propose Jeff. Randy, a quel punto, sollevò la pistola lanciarazzi in direzione di Jeff. «No, tu resterai qui, femminuccia, e ti farai prendere a botte.» Jeff sentì quella sensazione ancora una volta, quella malata sensazione piena di odio che turbinava in lui. Poteva assaporarla ora, era paradisiaca. Nella sua testa, si immaginava tuffarcisi dentro, nuotarvici, lasciare che ne venisse inghiottito. Si guardò intorno e la sensazione non fece altro che crescere. Vide Randy, stare lì in piedi, tenendo in mano l’arma. Era innocua però nelle sue mani, e la leva sicura non era stata spostata, segno che Randy non aveva una reale intenzione di sparargli. Guardò Keith, magro e patetico, un ragazzo nato per essere sottomesso. Passò poi a Troy, grasso e sudato, che ancora ansimava per la camminata che aveva fatto e, ovviamente, nel mezzo di tutto ciò, lo stesso Jeff. Sentì quel piacere confondersi con la rabbia, formando un prodotto perfetto. Aveva cercato di evitare che si formasse, sapeva che se ne sarebbe pentito, che sarebbe finito per esserne accecato. Tuttavia, quando se la sentì così propria, quando l’aroma e la promessa di quel dolce e insieme salato sapore crebbe, Jeff realizzò che non poteva più resisterle, come una nave in mare non avrebbe resistito a una forte tempesta. Jeff iniziò a sorridere. «Perché mi stai sorridendo, frocio? Ti faccio forse sorridere?» chiese Randy, con una nota di nervoso nella sua voce. «Sto sorridendo, Randy? Immagino che sia perché mi sto divertendo davvero tanto.» disse Jeff e, improvvisamente, si lanciò verso il bambino con la pistola in mano. Jeff colpì Randy al naso, le braccia del ragazzo cedettero, ma teneva ancora in mano la pistola lanciarazzi. Jeff, senza nemmeno aver bisogno di guardare, sapeva che Troy e Keith avevano fatto un passo indietro, anziché avanzare come avrebbero dovuto. Jeff tirò un altro potente pugno sulla mascella di Randy, facendo in modo che l’arma cadesse a terra. Jeff volse la sua attenzione a Troy e Keith, i due ragazzi tosti che ancora dovevano fare un passo avanti verso di lui. Troy, in realtà, indietreggiò, finendo per inciampare sulla pila di riviste che Randy aveva spostato poco prima. Jeff colse l’opportunità per procedere e, come la volta precedente, colpì la pancia di Troy con un pugno. Troy cercò di rimanere in piedi, ma i pugni di Jeff, combinati con la caduta di prima a causa delle riviste, lo fecero cadere ancora, facendogli sbattere forte la testa sul duro cemento di cui era fatto il pavimento del garage. Keith stava invece cercando di andarsene via. Jeff stava però tra lui e l’unica uscita del garage, dato che l’ingresso principale era chiuso. Jeff fece due passi veloci verso il ragazzo magro e sentì una gioia ancora più intensa vedendo Keith indietreggiare, per poi sbattere la sua schiena contro al muro. Quella fusione perfetta di piacere, controllo e rabbia si fecero sentire. Jeff si sentiva forte, come se avesse in mano il mondo. Da qualche parte, nella sua testa, sapeva che l’avrebbe pagata cara per questo, ma in quell’esatto momento, non poteva fregargliene meno. Non gli importava di Liu, non gli importava di venir arrestato, e non gli importava se suo padre sarebbe stato licenziato. Tutto ciò che gli interessava, in quella frazione di tempo, era di far soffrire Keith. Keith cercò di correre via, sperando di aggirare Jeff e raggiungere l’uscita, ma Jeff gli diede un destro sul viso, che lo fece barcollare un’altra volta. Jeff notò che le sue ginocchia stavano cedendo e sfruttò questo suo svantaggio. Inchiodò il ragazzo al muro e continuò a prendere a pugni lo stomaco del magro ragazzo. Gli occhi di Keith diventarono larghi quasi quanto dei piattini. Una volta soddisfatto, Jeff fece un passo all’indietro e guardò con una demoniaca allegria Keith, che stava scivolando contro al muro, boccheggiando. Randy ritornò sui suoi piedi, ma sembrava non avere idea sul da farsi. «Abbiamo finito ora, Randy? Siamo a posto o tu e i tuoi amici ne volete ancora?» chiese Jeff, beffeggiandolo. «No, è tutto risolto.» rispose Randy, senza fiato. «E che mi dite di voi, stronzi?» domandò Jeff. «È stata un’idea di Randy…» disse Keith, debolmente. «Sì, amico, non volevamo nemmeno essere coinvolti.» concordò Troy. Il dibattito sarebbe potuto continuare, se non fosse per il rumore della macchina già di ritorno, che ruppe la tensione. «Oh merda, mamma è tornata!» urlò Randy, con una voce piuttosto divertente da sentire. Sembrava che il ragazzo duro di prima si fosse nuovamente ridotto ad un bambino spaventato. «Allora, ci limiteremo a dire che eravamo usciti fuori tutti insieme.» rispose Keith. «No, la fottuta pistola lanciarazzi, se scopre che l’ho usata sono fottuto.» ribatté Randy, con una voce piena di tensione, paura ed ansia. «Rimettila a posto, allora.» suggerì Jeff. La sensazione di rabbia stava di nuovo sfumando e sentì il controllo ritornargli. «Già, prendi le riviste, per favore.» lo implorò Randy. Jeff trovò piuttosto gradevole quel tono, che gli ricordava l’implorante, confusa mentalità di un cane. Jeff non prestò attenzione a Randy, che stava accumulando tranquillamente le riviste raccolte dal pavimento, non gli importava se sarebbe finito o no nei guai, se sua madre sarebbe tornata e avrebbe trovato casini. Temeva però che per Liu non sarebbe stato possibile tornare a casa come promesso. Tutto il resto è accaduto in un lampo, sia letteralmente che figurativamente. Randy, in preda al panico e preoccupato che venisse colto a giocare con la pistola lanciarazzi, aveva iniziato a sudare. E con le sue mani che freneticamente maneggiavano l’arma, i suoi pollici spostarono la leva di sicurezza, involontariamente. Cercò quindi di rimetterla come prima. Sentì poi un rumore di chiavi, alla porta d’ingresso. Sapeva di avere solo pochi secondi per nasconderla. Tutto il resto accadde in slow motion. La pistola scivolò dalle sudate mani di Randy, mentre cercava di rispostare la leva un’ultima volta. La vide cadere per terra, sembrava quasi galleggiare, piuttosto che cadere. Jeff, impegnato nell’impilare le riviste, ebbe solo il tempo di sentire Randy sussultare. Si girò in direzione del ragazzo, giusto in tempo per vedere la pistola rossa cadere sul pavimento. L’arma sparò, lanciando una velocissima palla di fuoco verso la faccia di Jeff. Jeff sentì una vampata bollente estendersi sul lato sinistro della sua faccia. Dopo aver realizzato l’iniziale agonia, non riuscì più a pensare. Jeff iniziò a urlare, stringendosi il lato sinistro della sua faccia e rotolandosi per terra. Per un po’ dimenticò tutto, mentre sprofondava in quello scuro, nutriente sciroppo ancora una volta, con la rabbia che quasi serviva ad alleviare il dolore. Quando finalmente divenne sufficientemente cosciente, si trovava in una stanza d’ospedale. Metà della sua faccia era avvolta da bende, sapeva solo questo. Voleva aprire i suoi occhi e parlare, far sapere alla sua famiglia che fosse sveglio, ma gli antidolorifici glielo impedivano. Era sveglio, ma non ancora perfettamente in forma. Poteva sentire però delle voci familiari. «Starà meglio, dottore?» chiese la madre di Jeff. «Oh, sì, signora. Suo figlio starà bene, tuttavia la strada per il recupero è lunga. Il razzo che gli ha colpito il volto ha causato delle ustioni di terzo grado sul lato sinistro del volto.» «E il suo occhio?» domandò il padre di Jeff. «Difficile a dirsi in questo momento, dovrà essere visitato da un optometrista per ulteriori esami, ma sembra essere stato danneggiato piuttosto gravemente.» «E la sua faccia? Cosa ne sarà della sua faccia?» chiese la madre di Jeff, profondamente preoccupata. «Abbiamo fatto in tempo a pulire e medicare la ferita, così non si deve preoccupare di infezioni o conseguenze simili. Sarebbe consigliabile che rimanga qui per un po’, sotto antibiotici, e avrà bisogno che il bendaggio venga pulito e cambiato regolarmente, ma, tralasciando questo, vostro figlio è stato davvero fortunato. Il danno sarebbe potuto essere di gran lunga più significativo.» «Dottore» continuò ancora sua madre, «che succederà se il danno si rivela permanente? Cosa dovremmo farci?» «Come ho già detto, un optometriste dovrà ancora visitare il suo occhio…» Sheila Woods interruppe il dottore, sembrando ancora più agitata di prima. «Lei non sta sentendo, non intendo il suo occhio, ma la sua faccia! Cosa dovremo fare per migliorarne lo stato?» domandò. «Beh, signora, abbiamo medicato il suo viso, l’ho già detto, e non ci saranno rischi di infezioni, così finche voi…» Lo interruppe una seconda volta. «No, non l’infezione, il suo… il suo aspetto. Cosa possiamo farci?» «Signora Woods, ci sono cose ben più importanti di cui preoccuparsi, in questo momento. Una volta che sarà guarito e ritornato in forma, potrà eventualmente fare ricorso alla chirurgia plastica per riparare ai danni, ma onestamente, proprio ora, non possiamo buttare via tempo preoccupandoci su che aspetto avrà. Quello che importa adesso è che suo figlio sta bene. Potrebbe tornare a casa entro pochi giorni, forse anche prima.» Il padre di Jeff parlò ancora: «Okay, la ringraziamo, dottore. Può lasciarci soli per un po’, per favore? Io e mia moglie abbiamo bisogno di parlare.» «Certamente.» rispose il dottore. «Liu, perché non vai giù nel bar dell’ospedale e ti prendi qualcosa da mangiare?» suggerì Matt Woods. «Ma voglio rimanere qui, nel caso Jeff si svegli.» ribatté Liu. «Liu, ci hanno appena detto che Jeff è sotto pesanti cure, non si aspettano nemmeno che lui si risvegli entro questa notte. Così va’ pure, nel caso succeda ti chiameremo.» rispose Matt. Jeff sentì la porta aprirsi per poi chiudersi, mentre Liu usciva. I suoi genitori si lasciarono andare a sospiri scossi, ma Jeff iniziava a pensare che non fossero sospiri di sollievo, ma di stress. «Ora dovrà avere lezioni private a casa, Matt, è così che sarà, dovremo tenerlo chiuso in casa!» sentì sua madre lamentarsi, la sua voce sembrava affranta. «Cosa? Voglio dire, probabilmente non sarà in grado di cominciare la scuola come gli altri, ma dubito che perderà un intero anno!» rispose suo padre, cercando di mantenere una voce più calma. «Non sto parlando di quello, Matt, non mi preoccupo del fatto che lui possa perdere una o due settimane di scuola, intendo la sua faccia, Matt, hai sentito cos’ha detto il dottore! La sua faccia sarà… sfigurata!» disse Sheila, nervosa. «Non conosciamo nemmeno la gravità del danno, Sheila, potrebbe essere curabile e hai sentito cos’ha detto. La chirurgia plastica potrebbe essere un’opzione da considerare, più avanti.» «Più avanti? Quanto più avanti? Un anno, due anni, e che mi dici di ciò che accadrà nel frattempo? Le persone lo vedranno e non vorranno parlargli, sarà un… un reietto! Pensi che qualcuno lo vorrà vedere in giro con i propri figli?» Jeff stava ascoltando tutta la conversazione, lasciando che gli entrasse senza ostacoli nella mente, lentamente. Una volta aver assorbito le parole, sentì la rabbia ritornare. Malata, ricca, oscura, quello sciroppo di crude, primitive emozioni. Voleva urlare a sua madre, dirle di stare zitta, che era lui quello a essere là steso, ad avere la faccia bruciata, cieca da un occhio, tutto grazie a lei che l’ha forzato ad andare a casa di Randy. Voleva chiederle perché fosse uscita, perché fosse andata a fare shopping o a rifarsi le unghie o qualsiasi altra cosa avesse fatto. Voleva sapere perché l’avesse lasciato solo con un ragazzo che giusto giorni prima aveva provato a far del male a lui e suo fratello. Voleva sapere come le poteva importare più del suo aspetto che del fatto che stesse sdraiato su un letto d’ospedale. Tuttavia, c’era dell’altro che lui avrebbe tanto voluto sapere. Voleva ancora sapere di quanto sua madre lo odiasse, di quanto lo considerasse, come aveva detto lei, un reietto. Voleva continuare a nuotare nella densa piscina di oscuro odio che si stava formando dalla sua rabbia e dalla sua ira. Ancora una volta provò una nuova sensazione. Prima era solo rabbia, poi è stata rabbia mista a piacere. Ma ora, ora era rabbia mista a odio. E malgrado desiderasse liberarsene, malgrado avrebbe sicuramente preferito il falso affetto e la preoccupazione prima avvertiti da lei, voleva provarne ancora. Iniziò anche a chiedersi se questa nuova emozione si legasse altrettanto bene al piacere. Che cosa avrebbe provato? Matt Woods continuò a parlare. «Non posso credere che lui si sia sparato da solo con una pistola lanciarazzi. Ho sempre pensato che Jeff fosse più responsabile di così.» «Non me ne parlare.» rispose Sheila. «Non potevo crederci quando Randy e i suoi amici l’hanno riferito alla polizia. Randy stava solo cercando di mostrare la sua casa a Jeff e voleva fargli vedere la collezione di riviste che suo padre custodiva in garage. Li conosci, i ragazzi, probabilmente sperava di trovare un paio di riviste Playboy o qualcosa di simile. Poi ha detto che Jeff ha trovato la cassetta contenente la pistola lanciarazzi e che non la smetteva di giocherellarci. Li dovevi sentire quegli altri ragazzi, Matt, mi hanno detto che hanno praticamente implorato Jeff di posarla prima che qualcuno si facesse del male, ma voleva solo mettersi in mostra. Non so davvero dove ho sbagliato con lui, Matt. Pensavo che trasferirci qui, in un quartiere tranquillo ci avrebbe resi tutti felici. Jeff però, Jeff pensa solo a volerci distruggere tutto.» E mentre tutto ciò veniva assimilato dalla mente di Jeff, lui continuò a nuotare in questo icore di odio e rabbia. La morfina aggiunse un lieve tocco di euforia. Jeff poteva quasi vedersi, immergendosi in quel sciroppo d’odio e uscirne fuori cambiato. Ogni tuffo gli portava un indescrivibile, malsano piacere. E fu qui che finalmente capì. Avrebbe potuto assaporare il piacere, ora. Non perché gli era gradevole ciò che stava accadendo, ma perché sapeva che avrebbe goduto in ciò che sarebbe presto accaduto. Come il dottore aveva predetto, Jeff dimesso dall’ospedale pochi giorni dopo. Durante questo periodo all’ospedale, non aveva mai chiesto di vedere il proprio volto. Almeno finché, l’ultimo giorno, chiese uno specchio. L’infermiera era venuta a cambiargli le bende, come di routine. Era una donna davvero gradevole, gli parlava, gli chiedeva come stesse. Gli piacevano le sue visite. Così, nell’ultimo giorno, dopo che fu entrata per pulirgli e cambiargli le bende, le chiese di potersi guardare. «Ne sei sicuro, tesoro? Vorresti prima che chiami i tuoi genitori?» domandò. «No, grazie.» rispose Jeff. «Vorrei guardarmi io, per primo, senza che loro assistano.» «Capisco.» rispose con sincerità, senza alcuna pretesa. Una volta tolte le bende, gli porse un piccolo specchio. «Vuoi che vada fuori dalla stanza?» chiese. Jeff la ignorò e si guardò allo specchio, esaminando attentamente le ferite. Era piuttosto sicuro che la sua faccia fosse un disastro. Perlomeno la parte sinistra. Il razzo l’aveva colpito procedendo dal basso verso l’alto, formando una cicatrice nella guancia sinistra che si estendeva fino al suo occhio. A primo impatto, sembrava quasi che stesse sorridendo da quel lato. La ferita era ancora di un rosso acceso e c’era del tessuto bruciato su entrambi i lati. Una volta arrivato al suo occhio, le novità non si fecero migliori. L’occhio era praticamente bianco, solo un bulbo spento e senza vita incastrato sul suo volto. Chiuse il suo occhio destro e realizzò che non riusciva a vedere per niente da quello sinistro. La cicatrice continuava su, verso il lato sinistro della sua fronte. Il danno, tuttavia, era decisamente meno grave in quell’area. I capelli sulla parte sinistra erano stati bruciati, lasciando solo delle ciocche sparpagliate di qua e di là. «Scusami, tesoro, ma devo proprio pulirti le bende.» gli disse. Jeff sorrise. «Va bene, ci sarà parecchio tempo per ammirare me stesso più tardi.» Al momento del suo arrivo, non c’era felicità tra i genitori. Parlarono davvero poco e c’era una tale tensione in macchina che non voleva sparire. Liu, invece, era entusiasta che suo fratello stesse bene, ma non sapeva cosa dire riguardo al suo volto. Così, dopo avergli posto un po’ di domande riguardo l’incidente e il ricovero, cadde anche lui nel silenzio. Arrivarono a casa al crepuscolo e Liu chiese cosa ci fosse per cena. Suggerì di lasciare che Jeff scegliesse un posto in cui celebrare il suo ritorno a casa. «Andate solo a dormire, entrambi, tornate a dormire.» rimarcò Sheila. Lei e suo marito si ritirarono nelle loro stanze, forse per litigare, forse per dispiacersi di sé stessi, chi poteva saperlo? Jeff e Liu non parlarono molto, quella notte. Jeff spese la maggior parte del pomeriggio a fissarsi allo specchio. Continuava a spostare le bende per guardare le cicatrici. Pure Liu voleva vederle, ma pensava che fosse irrispettoso chiederglielo. «Sono felice che tu sia a casa, Jeff, mi sei mancato davvero tanto.» disse Liu, mentre Jeff continuava a guardarsi. «Non sto bene Liu, e nemmeno tu. Nessuno di noi, a dirla tutta. C’è una malattia, qui. L’unica differenza tra me e voi è che la mia malattia ora si vede pure dall’esterno.» rispose Jeff. La sua voce era impassibile, come quella di un automa. «Di che stai parlando?» domandò Liu. «Un giorno, lo scoprirai anche tu. È questo che accade quindi, è questo che accade quando tutto ti crolla addosso.» disse Jeff, sbirciando ancora tra le bende. «Jeff, non capisco cosa stai cercando di dirmi.» ribatté Liu. Jeff non rispose più e, dopo alcuni minuti, Liu lo lasciò da solo. Andò verso la stanza dei suoi genitori e bussò alla loro porta. «Che cosa c’è?» chiese la madre. «Mamma, penso che Jeff si stia comportando in modo strano, forse aiuterebbe se tu gli parlassi.» suggerì Liu. «Vai via Liu, lascia tua madre in pace.» rispose la voce del padre. Liu, essendo giovane, non aveva altre idee, così tornò nella sua stanza. Non sapeva che quelle sarebbero state le ultime parole che avrebbe sentito dai suoi genitori. Quella notte, Sheila e Matt Woods si alzarono insieme; aventi ambedue il sonno leggero, c’è voluto poco per farli svegliare. L’improvviso spostamento delle coperte, come se fossero state strappate da sotto il letto, completarono l’azione. Si alzarono per poi vedere una luce offuscata provenire dal loro bagno di servizio, che si trovava nella loro camera. La porta era stata aperta leggermente e la fonte di luce era debole. Potevano scorgere però una figura umana stare ai piedi del letto. «Che succede?» si lamentò Sheila. Mentre cominciavano a vedere le cose più nitidamente, realizzarono che quello era loro figlio. Matt raggiunse la lampada al lato del letto e la accese, Jeff se ne stava lì, senza le sue bende, con il suo viso sfigurato volto verso di loro, che stringeva nella sua mano destra un lungo coltello da cucina. «Che cosa stai facendo, figlio?» chiese Matt; la sua mente stava ancora cercando di riprendersi dal risveglio improvviso. «Ha un coltello!» urlò Sheila, afferrando il braccio del marito. Matt, tuttavia, non si scompose. «Sheila, probabilmente sono gli antidolorifici, si sarà solo svegliato e ora si sente disorientato, rilassati, Cristo santo.» Jeff inclinò la testa da un lato, senza dire una parola. Fisso intensamente suo padre, alzando lentamente il coltello, assicurandosi che lui lo vedesse bene. «Figlio, cosa stai facendo?» chiese ancora Matt. «Ti sto spaventando.» rispose Jeff, la cui voce non faceva trasparire alcuna emozione. «Matt, fai qualcosa!» strillò Sheila. «Okay, figlio, lo so che stai attraversando un brutto periodo, ma devi tornare a dormire. Chiamerò il medico domani mattina e…» Jeff si spostò rapidamente vicino al lato del letto in cui c’era suo padre; la sua testa, muovendosi, sembrava alternarsi tra un giovane uomo di normale aspetto e un demone deforme in agguato nell’ombra. «Okay, figlio, mi hai spaventato, è questo ciò che volevi?» chiese Matt, spostandosi nel mezzo del letto per aumentare la distanza tra lui e il figlio. «Bene, ora posso iniziare a farti del male.» disse ancora Jeff, senza emozioni. Suo padre ebbe solo il tempo di pronunciare una sola sillaba, probabilmente per porgli un’altra domanda, per provare a far ragionare suo figlio. Jeff, tuttavia, non gli diede il tempo di poterlo fare. Si lanciò sul letto, puntando il coltello allo stomaco di suo padre. Matt cercò di respingerlo, ma la ferita all’addome lo indusse in uno stato di shock e le sue braccia caddero ai lati. Jeff sentiva sua madre urlare, ma non ci diede peso. Voleva finirla con suo padre, prima. Estrasse il coltello, per poi pugnalarlo altre tre volte allo stomaco, velocemente. Suo padre sussultò e tossì sangue, il suo corpo si contorceva a ogni pugnalata. Dopo la terza pugnalata, Matt Woods giaceva immobile. Sheila si trovava contro la testiera del letto. Voleva scendere giù e correre via, ma era rimasta tra la testiera e il comodino. In quel frenetico stato di terrore e confusione, non riuscì a capire nemmeno come fare qualcosa di semplice come scendere dal letto. «Jeff… perché ci stai facendo tutto questo?» domandò flebilmente. «È stato Randy a iniziare, avresti dovuto capirlo, ma hai preferito ignorarlo. Liu ha avuto un labbro rotto, avresti dovuto notarlo, ma l’hai ignorato. Sono stato sparato in faccia con una pistola lanciarazzi, ma hai creduto a Randy. Perché? Solo per sentirti accettata e integrarti?» chiese jeff, con un tono basso e simile a un ringhio. «No, tesoro, ho creduto a te, c’era solo di mezzo il lavoro di tuo padre… e ora siamo qui e… oh Dio, Jeff, per favore…» pregò sua madre. «Raccontami delle lezioni private a casa, mamma. Dimmi di più su come non vuoi lasciare che gli altri mi vedano a causa della mia faccia. Dimmi come nessuno degli altri ragazzi vorrà essere mio amico e come nessuno dei loro genitori vorranno avvicinarsi a te. Dimmi di più su tutto questo mamma, raccontami ancora come andrà bene, con te che mi dai lezioni private a casa…» «Jeff, per favore. Ero solo stressata. Ero preoccupata per te, tutto qui… per favore… Io… io ti voglio bene…» «Mamma, penso che tu dovresti seguire il tuo stesso consiglio, sai, quello che hai dato a Liu questa sera. Voleva fare qualcosa di carino per riaccogliermi, e ti ricordi invece cos’hai detto tu?» domandò Jeff, spostandosi lentamente, mettendo all’angolo sua madre. «Che cos’ho detto?» chiese lei, quasi in un sussurro. «Torna a dormire!» ringhiò Jeff, puntando il coltello sul petto della madre. La pugnalò più e più volte e, facendolo, riassaporò ancora una volta quella ricetta, quel miscuglio paradisiaco. Quella rabbia, l’odio e il piacere, tutti fusi in una sola formula perfetta, e per un certo periodo, Jeff vi sprofondò, perdendocisi. Jeff aprì la porta della stanza di suo fratello, non sorpreso nel trovare suo fratello dormire. Si era assopito con le cuffie alle orecchie, così aveva continuato a dormire malgrado tutte le urla. A Jeff andava meglio così, sarebbe stato più facile che Liu non avesse ascoltato tutto ciò. Jeff si sedette sul letto di suo fratello e lo spinse leggermente. Ci volle un po’, ma finalmente Liu aprì gli occhi e lo guardò, Jeff gli tolse gli auricolari dalle orecchie. «Sei libero ora, Liu.» disse dolcemente. «Jeff, cosa… di cosa stai parlando?» mormorò Jeff, ancora mezzo addormentato. «Vedrai domattina. Volevo solo farti sapere che ti voglio bene. Sei stato il mio migliore amico, ricordatelo, ok?» «Grazie, io… ti voglio bene anch’io. Ora lascia che torni a dormire.» rispose Liu, pronto a riaddormentarsi nuovamente. Jeff sorrise e si rialzò. Mentre usciva dalla stanza, diede un’ultima occhiata al fratello che dormiva, prima di sparire nella notte. Jeff the Killer Stralcio di un giornale locale: MINACCIOSO ASSASSINO SCONOSCIUTO È ANCORA A PIEDE LIBERO Dopo settimane di assassinii il killer è ancora all’opera. Dopo alcune ricerche è stato trovato un ragazzo che afferma di essere sopravvissuto ad un attacco del killer. Coraggiosamente ci racconta la sua storia. “Stavo facendo un brutto sogno e mi sono svegliato nel bel mezzo della notte,” dice il ragazzo, “ho notato che, per qualche motivo, la finestra era aperta, anche se ricordavo perfettamente di averla chiusa quando sono andato a letto. Mi sono alzato e l’ho richiusa ancora una volta. Quindi mi sono letteralmente riarrampicato sul letto e sono tornato a dormire. È stato in quel momento che ho sentito una strana sensazione, come se qualcuno mi stesse guardando. Mi sono guardato intorno e per poco non saltavo fuori dal letto. Nel raggio di luce che filtrava dalle mie tende c’erano un paio di occhi. Non erano occhi normali, erano scuri e minacciosi. Erano cerchiati di nero e… mi facevano estremamente paura. Poi ho visto la bocca. Un largo, orrendo sorriso che mi fece rizzare ogni pelo che avevo sul corpo. La figura stava lì, a guardarmi. Infine, dopo quello che sembrava un tempo infinito, pronunciò una sola frase. Una frase semplice, ma detta come solo un pazzo potrebbe fare. "Torna a dormire". Urlai, e forse fu quello che lo fece muovere verso di me. Tirò fuori da non so dove un coltello, puntandomelo al cuore. Saltò sul mio letto. Combattei, provai a respingerlo a pugni, calci, rotolai sulla schiena nel tentativo di levarmelo di dosso. Fu in quel momento che entrò mio padre, impugnando la sua pistola. Mirò all’uomo, ma prima che potesse premere il grilletto quello scivolò di lato, e lanciò il coltello in direzione di mio padre. Lo colpì alla spalla, e lui lasciò cadere la pistola. Probabilmente, se un nostro vicino non avesse chiamato la polizia, l’uomo avrebbe finito a coltellate mio padre. “Gli agenti entrarono di corsa nel cortile, ma l’uomo li sentì prima che potessero raggiungere l’ingresso, perciò si voltò e corse in soggiorno. Sentimmo un forte colpo, come di vetri rotti. Quando corsi fuori dalla mia stanza vidi la finestra che dava sul retro a pezzi, e mi avvicinai velocemente, in tempo per scorgere l’uomo che svaniva in lontananza. Non dimenticherò mai quella faccia. Gli occhi malefici e freddi, il sorriso psicotico. Non lasceranno mai la mia mente.” La polizia è ancora sulle tracce del criminale. Se vedete qualcuno che corrisponde alla descrizione, contattate il dipartimento di polizia locale. Jeff e la sua famiglia si erano appena trasferiti in un nuovo quartiere. Suo padre aveva ricevuto una promozione al lavoro, e quindi i suoi genitori decisero che sarebbe stato meglio vivere in un posto più vicino all’ufficio del padre. Jeff e suo fratello Liu non poterono opporsi. Una nuova, bellissima casa. Che non sarebbero riusciti ad amare. Mentre stavano disfacendo i bagagli, arrivò una loro vicina di casa. “Salve,” disse lei, “sono Barbara, abito oltre la strada, di fronte a voi. Volevo solo presentare me e mio figlio.” Si girò e chiamò il ragazzo. “Billy, questi sono i nostri nuovi vicini.” Billy sussurrò un timido ‘ciao’ e scappò a giocare nel suo giardino. “Bene,” disse la mamma di Jeff, “Io sono Margaret, e questo è mio marito Peter, e loro sono i miei due figli, Jeff e Liu.” Si presentarono anche loro, e Barbara li invitò al compleanno di suo figlio. Jeff e Liu stavano per obiettare, quando la loro madre disse che a loro avrebbe fatto molto piacere. Quando finirono di disfare i bagagli, Jeff andò verso sua madre. “Mamma, perché hai accettato l’invito al compleanno di quel bambino? Se non l’hai notato non sono più un piccolino a cui piace giocare con le macchinine!” “Jeff,” disse sua madre, “Ci siamo appena trasferiti, dobbiamo fare vedere che siamo disposti a passare un po’ di tempo coi vicini. Quindi noi andremo a quel compleanno, fine della storia.” Jeff fece per dire qualcosa, ma si fermò prima che qualsiasi suono potesse uscire dalla sua bocca, sapendo che non poteva fare nulla. Quando sua mamma affermava qualcosa era inutile ribattere. Si rifugiò in camera sua e abbandonò il suo corpo sul letto. Era lì, che guardava il soffitto, quando improvvisamente si sentì invaso da una strana sensazione. Non era dolore…. era solo una strana sensazione. La considerò solo una cosa passeggera e casuale. Udì sua madre che lo chiamava dal soggiorno, ed uscì dalla stanza per andare a prendere le sue cose. Il giorno dopo Jeff scese mollemente giù dalle scale, per fare colazione e prepararsi per la scuola. Quando si sedette al tavolo provò di nuovo quella sensazione. Questa volta era più intensa, e provò un leggero dolore al petto, ma lui anche stavolta lo ricondusse solo al fatto di essersi svegliato presto per andare a scuola. Lui e Liu, finita la colazione, si diressero verso la fermata dell’autobus. Si sedettero aspettando il mezzo di trasporto quando improvvisamente un gruppetto di ragazzi con lo skateboard volò sopra di loro, a un pelo dalle loro teste. Tutti e due fecero un salto per la sorpresa. “Hey, ma che diavolo…?” I ragazzi atterrarono agilmente e si girarono verso di loro. Uno di loro, sembrava fosse il capo, diede un colpetto allo skate col piede e quello gli saltò in mano. Il ragazzo sembrava avere dodici anni, circa un anno più piccolo di Jeff. Indossava una maglietta mimetica e un paio di jeans sdruciti. "Bene, bene, bene. Sembra che abbiamo della carne fresca." Improvvisamente apparvero altri due ragazzi. Uno era magrissimo, l'altro era enorme. "Bene, visto che siete nuovi, vorrei presentarvi agli altri, lì c'è Keith." Jeff e Liu guardarono il ragazzo magro. Aveva una faccia inebetita, quello che ci si aspetta da una spalla. "E lui è Troy." Guardarono il ragazzo grasso, simile ad una vasca di lardo. Sembrava che non facesse esercizio fisico da quando aveva imparato a gattonare. "Ed io" disse il ragazzo "sono Randy. Ora, per tutti i ragazzini del vicinato c'è una piccola tassa per la tariffa del bus, non so se mi spiego." Liu si alzò, pronto a prendere a pugni il ragazzo, quando i due suoi amici gli puntarono contro un coltello. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, speravo che sareste stati più cooperativi, ma sembra che dovremo provare con le maniere forti." Il ragazzo camminò verso Liu e gli prese il portafogli dalla tasca. Jeff sentì di nuovo quella sensazione, ma questa volta era davvero forte, una sensazione bruciante. Si alzò, ma Liu gli fece cenno di sedersi. Jeff lo ignorò e andò contro il ragazzo. "Ascoltami bene, teppistello, ridai immediatamente indietro il portafogli a mio fratello, altrimenti..." Senza minimamente badare a lui, Randy prese il portafogli, se lo mise in tasca e prese un coltello. "Oh? E cosa farai?" Quando finì la frase, Jeff gli diede un pugno sul naso. Appena fece per tenersi la faccia, Jeff gli prese il polso e glielo spezzò. Randy urlò e Jeff gli prese il coltello dalla mano. Troy e Keith caricarono Jeff, ma egli fu troppo veloce. Gettò Randy per terra. Keith si scagliò verso di lui, ma Jeff lo evitò e lo pugnalò nel braccio. Keith fece cadere il suo coltello e cadde a terra urlando. Anche Troy si scagliò contro di lui, ma a Jeff non servì nemmeno il coltello. Semplicemente gli diede un pugno dritto nello stomaco, facendolo cadere. Appena impattò a terra iniziò a vomitare. Liu non fece altro che guardare Jeff, stupefatto. "Jeff, come stai?" disse soltanto. Videro arrivare l'autobus e seppero che sarebbero stati accusati di tutto. Quindi iniziarono a correre più veloce possibile. Mentre correvano guardarono indietro e videro l'autista correre verso Randy e i suoi. Appena Jeff e Liu arrivarono a scuola non osarono raccontare nulla di cosa era successo. Tutto quello che fecero fu sedersi e ascoltare. Liu pensava soltanto a come suo fratello aveva picchiato i ragazzini, ma Jeff sapeva che c'era dell'altro. Era qualcosa di spaventoso. Appena sentiva quella sensazione si sentiva potente, aveva solo bisogno di far del male a qualcuno. Non gli piaceva come suonava, ma lo aiutava a sentirsi felice. Sentì quella strana sensazione andare via, per il resto della giornata. Persino quando camminava a casa, a causa degli eventi accaduti vicino alla fermata dell'autobus che non avrebbe più preso, si sentiva felice. Quando arrivò a casa i suoi genitori gli chiesero come fosse andata la giornata, e lui rispose, con una voce un po’ inquietante, "È stata una giornata magnifica". La mattina seguente sentì qualcuno bussare alla porta di casa. Scese ed incontrò due agenti di polizia alla porta, la madre lo guardò arrabbiata. "Jeff, questi due agenti mi hanno detto che tu hai attaccato tre bambini. Non era un combattimento regolare e loro sono stati accoltellati. Accoltellati, figlio!" Lo sguardo di Jeff si fissò sul pavimento, mostrando alla madre che era vero. "Mamma, sono stati loro quelli che hanno puntato un coltello contro me e Liu." "Figliolo" disse un agente, "abbiamo trovato tre ragazzini, due dei quali accoltellati, ed uno con un livido sullo stomaco, ed abbiamo dei testimoni che provano che tu sei fuggito dal luogo. Ora, che hai da dire in tua difesa?" Jeff sapeva che era inutile. Avrebbe potuto dire loro che lui e Liu erano stati attaccati, ma non c'erano prove per dimostrare che erano stati i teppisti ad attaccare per primi. Gli agenti erano a conoscenza del fatto che i due erano scappati, ed è ciò che è successo veramente. Perciò Jeff non poteva difendere né Liu né sé stesso. "Ragazzo, chiama tuo fratello." Jeff non poteva farlo, visto che era stato lui a picchiare i ragazzini. "Signore, sono... sono stato io. Sono stato io l'unico a picchiare i ragazzi. Liu ha provato a trattenermi, ma non ci è riuscito." L'agente guardò il collega ed entrambi annuirono. "Bene, ragazzo, sembra che un anno a Juvi..." "Fermi!" disse Liu. Tutti videro che Liu aveva un coltello in mano. Gli agenti estrassero le loro pistole e le puntarono contro il ragazzo. "Sono stato io, ho picchiato io quei teppistelli. Ne ho le prove." Alzò le sue maniche rivelando tagli e lividi, come se avesse lottato. "Ragazzo, abbassa il coltello." disse l'agente. Liu lasciò il coltello e lo fece cadere per terra. Alzò le mani a si avviò verso i poliziotti. "No Liu, sono stato io, l'ho fatto io!" delle lacrime scivolarono sul volto di Jeff. "Huh, povero fratello. Sta cercando di prendersi la colpa per quello che ho fatto. Portatemi via." I poliziotti portarono Liu alla loro macchina. "Liu, diglielo che sono stato io! Diglielo! Sono stato l'unico a picchiare quei ragazzi!" La madre di Jeff gli mise le mani sulle spalle. "Jeff, per favore, non devi mentire. Sappiamo che è stato Liu, fermati." Jeff assistette impotente alla macchina prendere velocità con Liu dentro. Qualche minuto dopo, il padre di Jeff arrivò nel viottolo, guardò in faccia Jeff e capì che qualcosa andava storto. "Figliolo, figliolo che c'è?" Jeff non riusciva a rispondere. Le sue corde vocali erano affaticate per il pianto. Invece la madre di Jeff andò dal padre per dirgli la cattiva notizia, Jeff si abbandonò al pianto sul viottolo. Dopo circa un'ora Jeff rientrò in casa, evitando gli sguardi affranti dei suoi genitori, entrambi shockati, tristi e delusi. Non riusciva a guardarli. Non riusciva ad immaginare cosa pensassero i suoi genitori di Liu, quando in fondo... era colpa sua. Andò subito a letto, cercando di allontanare i recenti eventi dalla mente. Due giorni dopo, nessuna notizia di Liu dal carcere. Nessun amico da frequentare. Niente tranne tristezza e sensi di colpa. Questo fino a Sabato, quando sua madre lo svegliò con un grande sorriso stampato in faccia. "Jeff, è oggi", gli disse lei, aprendo le tende e permettendo alla luce di entrare nella camera. "Cosa? Cosa c'è oggi?", chiese Jeff stiracchiandosi. "Ma come? Il compleanno di Billy!". Jeff si svegliò completamente. "Mamma, stai scherzando? Non penserai che andrò ad una festa di compleanno dopo quel che...". Una lunga pausa. "Jeff, sappiamo entrambi cosa è accaduto. Perciò penso che questa festa potrebbe essere ciò che rischiarirà le nostre giornate. E ora, vestiti". La madre di Jeff uscì dalla stanza per andare a prepararsi a sua volta. Jeff, combattendo contro sé stesso, riuscì finalmente ad alzarsi. Mise una maglia a caso e un paio di jeans e scese di sotto. Lì trovò sua madre e suo padre entrambi in abiti eleganti: sua madre in un lungo vestito da sera e suo padre in giacca e cravatta. Non riusciva a capire che senso avesse vestirsi in un modo tanto vistoso al compleanno di un bambino. "Figliolo... vuoi andare alla festa vestito così?", chiese la madre di Jeff. "Sempre meglio che esagerare!", rispose lui, indicando i suoi genitori. Sua madre represse l'impulso di rimproverarlo urlando e lo nascose dietro un sorriso. "Jeff, noi potremo aver un po' esagerato, ma è così che si va ad una festa per fare buona impressione", tagliò corto suo padre. Jeff sbuffò e si ridiresse verso camera sua. "Non ho vestiti buoni!", gridò salendo le scale. "Sbrigati!", rispose sua madre. Ispezionò il suo armadio, cercando qualcosa di elegante da indossare. Trovò un paio di pantaloni neri che teneva per le occasioni speciali e una canottiera. Tuttavia, non riuscì a trovare una camicia da abbinarci. Cercò dappertutto, ma trovò solo camicie a quadri o a strisce e nessuna che potesse abbinarsi ai pantaloni. Alla fine, trovò una felpa bianca buttata su una sedia e decise di indossarla. Scese giù e trovò i suoi genitori già vestiti. "Davvero vuoi venire così?", chiesero all'unisono. Sua madre diede un'occhiata all'orologio. "Oooh, non c'è tempo per cambiarsi. Andiamo e basta". Detto questo, spinse Jeff e suo padre fuori casa. Attraversarono la strada per andare alla casa di Barbara e Billy. Bussarono alla porta e poco dopo apparve Barbara, vestita troppo elegante come i suoi genitori. Entrati dentro, riuscirono a vedere solo adulti. Neanche un bambino. "I bambini sono fuori nel giardino, Jeff. Perché non vai da loro?", disse Barbara. Jeff uscì nel giardino pieno di bambini. Stavano correndo vestiti con dei costumi da cowboy, sparandosi con pistole giocattolo. Per un attimo pensò di essere finito sul set di Toy Story, o qualcosa del genere. Poi un bambino gli si avvicinò e gli porse una pistola giocattolo e un cappello da cowboy. "Hey, signoue! Vuoi giocaue?", gli chiese. "Aah, no... sono troppo vecchio per queste cose". Il bambino lo guardò con un faccino da cagnolino abbandonato. "Per favoue?", insistette il bambino. "Ok, ok...", rispose Jeff. Mise il cappello e cominciò a far finta di sparare ai bambini. All'inizio tutto questo gli sembrò terribilmente ridicolo, ma poi iniziò a divertirsi davvero. Poteva non essere un gioco molto intrigante, ma fu la prima volta che riuscì a togliersi Liu dalla mente. Così giocò con i bambini per un po'. Finché non sentì un rumore. Il rumore di piccole ruote da skateboard. Improvvisamente capì e si girò di scatto, appena in tempo per vedere Randy, Troy e Keith saltare oltre la staccionata con i loro skateboard. Jeff buttò via la pistola giocattolo e si tolse il cappello. Randy lo guardava con odio profondo. "Ciao. Jeff, giusto?", disse. "Abbiamo dei conti in sospeso". Jeff notò il naso ferito sulla sua faccia. "Mi sembra che siamo pari. Io ti ho preso a calci in culo e tu hai fatto mandare mio fratello in carcere". La faccia di Randy si contrasse in un'espressione di rabbia. "Oh, no! Non mi interessa pareggiare, io voglio vincere. Potresti averci preso a calci in culo quel giorno, ma non lo farai oggi". Detto questo, Randy si lanciò contro Jeff. Caddero entrambi a terra. Randy tirò un pugno sul naso di Jeff, che a sua volta lo afferrò dalle orecchie e gli diede una testata. Si tolse così Randy di dosso e si rimisero tutti e due in piedi. I bambini urlavano e i genitori si precipitavano a portarli fuori dalla casa. Troy e Keith estrassero due pistole dalle loro tasche. "Nessuno s'intrometta o vi facciamo saltare la testa!", gridarono. Randy estrasse un coltello e pugnalò Jeff alla spalla. Jeff urlò e cadde in ginocchio. Randy cominciò a prendere a calci la sua faccia. Dopo tre calci, Jeff riuscì ad afferrargli il piede e lo torse, facendo cadere Randy a terra. Si rialzò e cercò di entrare per la porta sul retro. Troy lo afferrò. "Serve una mano?". Tirò Jeff per il retro del colletto e lo lanciò contro la porta del patio, distruggendola. Mentre Jeff tentava di rialzarsi, venne nuovamente atterrato con un calcio. Randy lo calciò ripetutamente finché del sangue non cominciò ad uscire dalla bocca di Jeff. "Forza, Jeff! Combatti!". Afferrò Jeff e lo lanciò in cucina. Randy trovò una bottiglia di Vodka e la ruppe sulla testa di Jeff. "Combatti!". Rilanciò Jeff nel salotto. "Dai Jeff, guardami!". Jeff guardò in alto, la sua faccia era ricoperta di sangue. "Io sono stato quello che ha mandato tuo fratello in carcere! E ora tutto quel che riesci a fare è restare seduto qui e lasciarlo marcire lì per un anno intero?! Dovresti vergognarti!". Jeff si rialzò lentamente. "Oh, finalmente! Ora combatti!". Jeff era di nuovo in piedi, completamente ricoperto di sangue e Vodka. Di nuovo quella strana sensazione, quella che non provava da un po' di tempo. "E cazzo! Finalmente sei in piedi!", disse Randy poco prima di fiondarsi contro Jeff. Accadde in quel momento. Qualcosa si ruppe per sempre dentro Jeff. La sua psiche era andata; il pensiero razionale era andato. Tutto ciò che poteva fare ora era: uccidere. Afferrò Randy, lo sollevò e lo abbatté al suolo. Si mise sopra di lui e iniziò a colpirlo con tutta la forza direttamente sul cuore. I pugni provocarono un arresto cardiaco a Randy. Mentre questo cercava di respirare disperatamente, Jeff lo colpiva con sempre maggiore forza. Pugno dopo pugno, Randy cominciava a tossire sangue e dopo aver preso un ultimo respiro, reclinò la testa sulla destra e morì. Tutti guardavano Jeff. I genitori, i bambini piangenti, anche Troy e Keith. Si ripresero presto dallo shock e puntarono le pistole contro Jeff. Ma lui l'aveva previsto e si era già lanciato verso le scale. Troy e Keith gli spararono contro, ma neanche un colpo raggiunse Jeff. Corse su per le scale, seguito da quei due. Dopo che entrambi ebbero sprecato i loro ultimi colpi, Jeff trovò rifugio in bagno e si accucciò. Afferrò una sbarra di ferro e la staccò dal muro. Troy e Keith si lanciarono dentro con i coltelli pronti. Troy cercò di colpire Jeff, che però lo evitò e gli spaccò il cranio con la sbarra. Troy cadde pesantemente, e non si rialzò più. Rimaneva solo Keith. Era più agile di Troy ed evitò il colpo di Jeff. Gettò via il coltello e lo afferrò dal collo. Lo spinse contro il muro. Dallo scaffale sopra di loro cadde improvvisamente una confezione di candeggina che si sparse su di entrambi. Si sentirono come se stessero andando a fuoco e si misero ad urlare. Jeff si ripulì gli occhi meglio che potè. Riprese la sbarra e la spaccò sulla testa di Keith. Quello, nonostante stesse morendo dissanguato, si mise a ridere. "Che c'è da ridere?" chiese Jeff. Keith, tirando fuori dalla tasca un accendino, lo accese. "Vedi.... è che dopotutto.... ora sei completamente coperto di candeggina e vodka." Jeff spalancò gli occhi, spaventato, Keith gli tirò contro l'accendino. Non appena la fiamma entrò in contatto con lui il fuoco divampò veloce, avvolgendo il suo corpo inzuppato. La candeggina reagiva sfrigolando e corrodendo la pelle, che assumeva sempre più un colorito biancastro. Appena il fuoco raggiunse i capelli, Jeff lanciò un urlo. Non servì a nulla rotolarsi per terra, cercando in ogni modo di spegnere quell'inferno che gli stava consumando il corpo, così corse giù per il corridoio e cadde dalle scale. Tutti incominciarono ad urlare vedendo il ragazzo in fiamme, finchè non si accorsero che si trattava di Jeff, e cercarono di spegnere il fuoco in ogni modo. L'ultima cosa che vide, prima di cadere a terra quasi morto, fu suo padre che urlava frasi incomprensibili in quel momento, che sfumavano piano piano nel nulla.... Jeff si svegliò. Si chiese dove fosse, non riusciva a vedere nulla, come se una benda coprisse i suoi occhi. Fece per togliersela, ma una fitta lancinante lo assalì in ogni parte del corpo, riportando alla mente tutto l'accaduto. Dove si trovava? Cercò di alzarsi in piedi tra i dolori e avvertì diversi punti di sutura praticamente in tutto il corpo. Era... era all'ospedale? Era vivo? All'improvviso un infermiere entrò nella stanza. "Non credo proprio che sia il caso di alzarti. Ritorna a letto." disse mentre lo aiutava a distendersi di nuovo sul letto e gli controllava le bende. Jeff rimase seduto lì, senza poter vedere. Non aveva ancora idea di dove fosse esattamente. Dopo alcune ore, venne a fargli visita sua madre. "Tesoro, stai bene?" Tentò di rispondere ma la bocca rimase immobile. "Comunque, ho una buona notizia: la polizia ha detto che Keith ha confessato di aver cercato di farti del male insieme agli altri, così hanno deciso di rilasciare Liu. Sarà fuori domani pomeriggio... così potrete stare ancora insieme, voi due." Nelle settimane successive Jeff fu visitato da praticamente tutta la famiglia al completo. Arrivò infine anche il giorno in cui avrebbe dovuto togliere le bende dal viso, ed erano tutti presenti, per scoprire se avrebbero potuto rivedere il vecchio Jeff. Aspettarono con il fiato sospeso fino a quando l'ultimo lembo di benda rimaneva a coprire il volto. "Speriamo per il meglio" disse il medico, e scoprì il viso di jeff. Sua madre lanciò un urlo appena lo vide. Persino suo padre e Liu rimasero di sasso. "Si può sapere che è successo alla mia faccia?" chiese ansiosamente Jeff. Poichè nessuno gli rispondeva, si precipitò in bagno e si mise davanti allo specchio. La sua faccia... era... diversa. Le labbra erano state bruciate, e al loro posto c'era una sottile linea rossa come la carne... il suo viso, a causa della candeggina era impallidito completamente e sbiancato a chiazze lungo la parte superiore della fronte e delle guance. Perfino i suoi capelli, in buona parte bruciati, erano passati dal castano ad un nero simile al carbone. Lentamente si portò la mano al viso. Al tatto era insensibile, come se stesse toccando del cuoio indurito. Fissò la sua famiglia, e poi nuovamente lo specchio. "Beh..." cercò di formulare Liu "N-non è così.. male..." "Non è così male?" rispose Jeff... "È... PERFETTO!" La sua famiglia si stupì a queste parole, mentre Jeff cominciò a ridere incontrollabilmente, senza riuscire a smettere. "Jeff... stai... bene?" Chiese sua madre. "Bene? BENE? Non mi sono mai sentito più perfetto in vita mia! Ahahahahahah insomma.... guarda! Guarda il mio viso! Questo... sono io! È perfetto!" e continuando a ridere si accarezzava il viso, guardandosi nello specchio. Qualcosa era cambiato nella sua mente. Non era più il Jeff che i suoi genitori conoscevano, ma qualcosa di diverso. Ma questo non lo sapevano ancora. "Dottore..." sussurrò sua madre "Mio figlio è ancora a posto... capisce... mentalmente?” "Credo proprio di sì. Questo è un comportamento tipico di pazienti che hanno assunto una grande dose di antidolorifici. In ogni caso, se il suo comportamento non cambia nel giro della settimana, lo riporti qui e gli faremo un test psicologico." "Oh, grazie dottore." e rivolta a Jeff: "Coraggio, tesoro. Torniamo a casa." Questi distolse lo sguardo da sé stesso e rispose "Okaaaaaay! ahahhahahah....". Sua madre gli pose una mano sulla spalla e lo accompagnò a prendere i suoi vestiti. "Questo è ciò con cui è venuto" disse la signora al bancone, porgendo i pantaloni di seta e la felpa con il cappuccio di Jeff. Sua madre, mentre lo aiutava ad indossarli, notò che erano stati perfettamente ricuciti e puliti dal sangue e dalla cenere. Sembravano quasi.... normali. Quella notte la madre di Jeff si svegliò... c'era un suono fastidioso, che proveniva dal bagno. Pensando che Jeff o Liu si fossero sentiti male o qualcosa del genere si precipitò giù dal letto e si diresse velocemente davanti alla porta del bagno. Sembrava come se qualcuno stesse piangendo o... ridendo? Aprì lentamente la porta del bagno... Ciò che vide fu orrendo. Jeff era là, davanti allo specchio. C'erano macchie di sangue ovunque... e nell'aria un forte odore di bruciato. All'improvviso quello si voltò. Aveva preso un coltello e si era inciso un lungo sorriso lungo le guance... e i suoi occhi erano cerchiati di nero e sangue. "Jeff! C-cosa... COSA STAI FACENDO??? I... i tuoi occhi??" "Non riuscivo a vedere la mia faccia." rispose normalmente "Ero stanco... e le palpebre si chiudevano. Ora non lo faranno mai più. Le ho bruciate." "M-ma..." "Ti piace il mio sorriso? Prima... prima non riuscivo a sorridere. Faceva male dopo un po'... faceva.. male. Ora sto sorridendo. Guardami." La madre di Jeff cominciò ad indietreggiare. Quella.... cosa... davanti a lei non era suo figlio. Ne aveva paura. Questo sembrò turbare Jeff. “Cosa c'è mamma? Non ti piaccio? Non mi trovi bello?" "S-sì... Figliolo... Lo sei" disse. "L-lascia che chiami anche... Anche tuo papà, così faremo vedere la tua... l-la tua nuova faccia anche a lui!" Corse nella sua stanza e scosse il padre di Jeff, svegliandolo, e sussurrò "Caro, presto svegliati! Devi ferma..." Smise di parlare quando vide Jeff sulla soglia della stanza. Con il coltello in mano. "Stavi mentendo, mamma." Liu si svegliò di soprassalto. Si guardò intorno, ma sembrava tutto tranquillo. Eppure...? Scrollando le spalle, chiuse gli occhi e cercò di riaddormentarsi. Appena ad un passo dal sonno, avvertì una strana sensazione. Come se qualcuno lo stesse guardando. Alzò di nuovo gli occhi. Davanti al suo volto c'era quello completamente tumefatto di Jeff. Spaventato, cercò di agitarsi e fuggire alla sua presa, ma la paura lo aveva paralizzato. "Jeff! Io..." Jeff gli tappò la bocca con una mano, e con l'altra avvicinò il coltello. "Sshhhhhh... Torna a dormire, Liu... Torna a dormire." Torna a dormire. Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:CreepyLegend Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Morte Categoria:Assassini Categoria:Disturbi Mentali